


Not Like A Saiyan Man

by Feenicks



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenicks/pseuds/Feenicks
Summary: I'd just like to thank all you readers so far for the comments! They're super motivating and make me want to keep posting :)I'm afraid there might be a slightly longer break before the next chapter, as I haven't finished writing it yet as I had the other ones before posting - but we'll see how much time I get.Enjoy!





	1. An Irreglar Morning

As soon as she woke up, they hit her.

The hunger pains.

Cheelai groaned and clutched her stomach as she rolled out of bed. She hadn’t eaten before she retired to bed the previous night and was regretting it now. She shuffled over to the refrigerator - she and Lemo had decided that it was the most logicaL place to keep the perishable food items they had collected before coming to Vampa - and tugged the door open. The trio were well into their second month on the inhospitable planet together, and supplies were running low.

 

The shelves were fairly bare, the green-skinned woman grabbing one of the few remaining nutrition bars left before closing the fridge and moving to the door. Shrugging on her jacket, she made her way out of the house.

 

Outside, but still technically inside the cavern, the group had expanded. After a small argument about what death traps may have been contained within the remaining two capsules left by the earth-dwelling Saiyan, Goku, they had decided to find out what they were. One had been another house, which Lemo took up residence in - Broly had declined the invitation to share, stating his preference for the extra space provided by sleeping outside, however he had accepted the offer of a pillow - and the other had been a vehicle; an all terrain truck. It even had the capability of driving over water, not that that was necessary in their current location. Unfortunately, the truck was powered by Earth fuel, as opposed to solar panels - so it was a little bit useless and stayed in it’s capsule.

 

Cheelai tore the wrapper from the bar and bit into it. The feeling of food in her stomach made her feel immensely better as she went to look for her friends.

 

The search was not long, as she soon found the orange man she spent most of her Frieza Force days with messing around inside the second house, playing with one of the many appliances that were inside.  
“Hey Lemo, whatcha doing?” she greeted from the doorway. Lemo jumped, having been so absorbed in playing with the dials and buttons on the machine that he hadn’t heard her approach.

“Geez, Cheelai, give me some warning before you burst in and try to give me a heart attack like that, will ya? I only have two left,” he exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest to emphasise his shock. Cheelai rolled her eyes, then looked at him expectantly.

“I’ve just been messing around with this cooking box that came with the house,” he said, a smile on his face. While it was rather primitive technology, he was still so impressed with how smart that blue-haired earthling was.

“Oh yeah? How’s it work?” the snowy-haired woman asked. Lemo began turning dials again.  
“It’s really simple, you just turn this dial and it’ll heat up. Then this one will alarm you after whatever time you set so that you don’t have to keep an eye on your food. I guess it doesn’t just automatically stop like the ones we’re used to,” he went on, pleased that she was showing interest.

“Oh, neat,” she responded. She paused for a moment, what did she need to ask? Oh right.

“Hey we’re running low on supplies, whenever you’re done playing with that thing could you head out and do something about it?” she requested. Lemo grunted as he pushed the oven back into the place he’d dragged it out of.

“And also have you seen Broly this morning?” she added. The large-eyed alien raised his brow.

“Sure I can go out, and Broly left a couple of hours ago. I know how much you like spending time with him and all, but I hope you weren’t too keen on seeing him this morning. I know I wouldn’t risk taking a walk much further than a ten metre radius of this place,” he replied. A pale violet colour flushed Cheelai’s cheeks.

“Hey, that’s not what I meant and you know it.”  
“So are you going to come get supplies with me?” Lemo asked. Cheelai paused for a moment.

“Uh, no… I hate flying on an empty stomach,” she lied, the colour rising higher. Lemo raised his brow again, only to shrug and lower it in response to the dirty look he received.

 

Less than an hour later, Lemo was ready to go. He had packed a small bag of snacks to tide him over until he got to the nearest habitated planet, and produced a list of everthing they’d need. He waved goodbye to Cheelai through the window of their ship before taking off.

“See ya later, should be back in a couple of days,” he called out. Cheelai waved back from the top of the cliff on which their cavern was situated, before moving to sit on the edge.

 

It wasn’t long after the old man had left that the absent Saiyan had returned. He was marching up the side of the cliff with one of the native Vampan inhabitants on his shoulder. Upon seeing him, Cheelai waved with a smile.  
“Hey, Broly! Looks like you’ve had a good morning,” she called out. A few seconds later when he was closer, Broly lowered the creature to the ground.  
“Good morning, Cheelai,” he said with a soft smile, “Yes, it was good.” Even though it had been a few months now, Broly still opted for being the silent type. As if he could be blamed, over forty years with his father left a little to be desired in the conversation department. He dropped the beetle on the ground, still holding one leg, and it sounded with a thud and a clatter as the other legs hit each other. Cheelai made a face at the carcass.  
“You know we still have some other food… and Lemo just went to get more stuff. You don’t have to eat that,” she said, crinkling her nose.

“There is not enough for me. You don’t like this,” he said, gesturing to the beast. Cheelai paused for a moment.

“Hey, I have an idea!”

 

The two were, a few moments later, sat inside the second capsule house. It only took a few seconds of scrutiny from her pink gaze to find the dial Lemo had shown her earlier. Cheelai turned on the oven.

Her idea had been to try cooking the meat of the bug, after all, a lot of things tasted better when they weren’t raw. She would have been bothered she hadn’t thought of it before, but it’s not like Vampa had a lot of flammable items available. There were no trees or sticks, or any type of plant life, for that matter. The insects were fireproof, and Broly wished not to harvest fur from the green behemoths that they shared the planet with for their comfort. Not that burning hair was a particularly nice smell in the first place.

 

Soon enough, Cheelai was pulling a tray of oranged meat from the oven. She placed it on the table the pair had set up to eat on, and sat herself down. The hulking Saiyan beside her sniffed the air, then let out a pleasant sound.

“It smells good,” he commented. In her own opinion, it didn’t smell much better. Cheelai gingerly picked off a part of the meat, curious to see if it was edible when cooked. Popping it into her mouth, she was pleasantly surprised. It still wasn’t good, but it was tolerable.

“I mean I guess so,” she said after swallowing, “But I think I’ll leave the rest to you this time.”

With that, Broly smiled and began to eat.

 

The Saiyan only managed to get partway through his meal before he froze.

“Someone is here,” he stated. Cheelai looked at him, confused.

“What is it, the old guy back already? He must’ve forgo-”  
“Not Lemo,” Broly interrupted.

 

During the first few or Goku’s training sessions with Broly, he had taught the berserker how to sense power levels. Cheelai and Lemo, of course, were difficult to sense due to their low power. Goku set the bar quite high. The power level he was sensing right now was also large, but it certainly wasn’t the earthling.

“Stay here,” he commanded, rising from his seat and leaving the house and cavern. Cheelai was worried. Who would come here? It couldn’t be Goku with that reaction, and the Saiyan had just told her it wasn’t the third member of their group.

But… it couldn’t be...


	2. A Disappointing Defense - Pt I

Freeza's ship was hovering, positioned about a hundred metres diagonally from the ledge Broly now stood on at the mouth of the cavern. The hulking man was enraged, and there was another feeling… fear. But he was not fearful for himself, so what was he scared of?

He brushed the feeling off as the ship opened. The sleep white and purple Friezian exited, flanked by his advisors and tailed by an armed team of Frieza Force soldiers. Broly remained wordless, a serious expression on his face. While he didn’t remember much from his fight with the villain, he had been more or less educated on his evils by the orange-clad earthling he trained with.

Freiza descended until he hovered about ten metres from the Saiyan.  
“Oh, Broly, it is wonderful to see you again,” he finally spoke after a few moments, “It took me a while to find you, but no matter. How has Vampa been treating you?” He asked. There was a smile on his face that practically dripped with his venom.

“Why are you here?” the spiky-haired warrior asked. His voice was hostile, as was the rest of his expression and stance.

“Not even a hello? How are you?” Frieza crossed his arms, the smile faltering for half a second.

“Well, you are a ‘no-nonsense’ type of person - so I’ll get to the point,” he continued.

 

Cheelai couldn’t help herself, she couldn’t just sit by. She had to now what was going on out there. It had sounded dangerous. She thought for a moment…

“If I go get my scouter… then I don’t really have to leave the cavern… I can contact Lemo if there are a lot of high battle powers out there and he can hurry back and we can get out of here,” she said to herself. She made a move to go back to the other, spherical house to find the piece of kit.

She didn’t get very far, as when she opened the door she was greeted by two aliens clad in the distinctive white, green, and black armour carrying immobilising cables and ray guns. She cursed herself. If she’d had her scouter on her she would have been able to see them. She didn’t have longer to think, though, as the butt of a ray gun came down on her head and she fell to the ground as her vision went black.


	3. A Disappointing Defense - Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank all you readers so far for the comments! They're super motivating and make me want to keep posting :)  
> I'm afraid there might be a slightly longer break before the next chapter, as I haven't finished writing it yet as I had the other ones before posting - but we'll see how much time I get.  
> Enjoy!

Frieza flicked his tail.

“You see, we can help each other, you and me,” the sleek alien continued, “I imagine you are still quite upset about the fate of your father, and I want to help you exact your reve-”

“You killed him,” Broly cut him off, feeling the anger bubbling inside of him.

Frieza’s calm confidence faltered momentarily.

“I do not like you,” the Saiyan continued, before being distracted by a sound to his right. He jerked his head to the side.

“Hm… I had a feeling that this may not have gone to plan. Fortunately, I had a backup in mind,” Frieza said, the smile practically melting off of his face.

To Broly’s right stood two low powered soldiers. Between them was a bound and unconscious green body, the end of a raygun pressed into her temple. His eyes went wide before his face screwed up into a scowl.

“Put her down,” the giant man commanded. The soldiers exchanged a terrified look before Frieza spoke again, an evil grin forming on his face.

“Don’t. Bring her here.”

The soldiers were still frozen.

“NOW.”

They kicked into gear, rushing over.

“So, are you going to listen to me now?” he asked, venom dripping from his lips. Broly shot forwards, moving to catch the villain in his grip and start a fight to pummel the smug look off of his face - but he was stopped. Frieza had contained him within some sort of stasis barrier.

The veins on Broly’s neck visibly pumped, his eyes mad. He struggled against it but couldn’t win… at least not without losing control.

He relaxed his body, the look of anger on his face changing into one of resignation.

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled, dreading what may happen to Cheelai because of his uselessness.

“That’s okay, you can earn your forgiveness, Frieza responded, misunderstanding the Saiyan’s intention, “You can make up for it by coming with me… I was even considering pardoning the traitors should you please me.”  
Broly gave the villain a foul look before letting it go. He could feel how much stronger Frieza was, and he was… frightened. Not of Frieza, but of his friends being caught in the crossfire should he lose himself to the fight again. He was silent for a few moments.  
“Okay.”  
Frieza narrowed his eyes in addition to the grin, before releasing the stasis barrier.

“Now, don’t go betraying me, now. It would be a shame for the girl to die…”


	4. A Familiar Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the lack of an upload last week, things got a bit hectic irl and I couldn't finish the chapter. But here ya go!

When Cheelai finally regained consciousness, it was to bright, fluorescent lights. The adrenaline that had started running through her body before she was knocked out returned, causing her to leap up and start moving.  
She was in a small, grey-walled room, with flooring of the same colour. In the room was a bed - a bunk set into the wall - , and a bathroom vanity. It was like a prison cell, but even more bare.

“I guess Broly’s concerns were right…” she mumbled to herself. She could recognise from this room alone where she was.

Frieza’s ship.

With this in mind, she began to search. Pressing her fingers to the wall, the green woman slowly walked around the perimeter of the room, looking for any ridges in the wall that would give away the location of any exits. She ended up finding two; one near the sink, and the other opposite the bunk.

Unsure of whether or not they were locked, she tried the one near the sink. It slid open to reveal a simple bathroom - water source, toilet. She stepped away from the mini-bathroom, and moved to try the other door.

No luck.

 

Broly hadn’t slept the entire time he had been aboard the ship, too on edge to even consider relaxing. He had sat up, sometimes pacing, sometimes staring into space… right now he was staring daggers at the section of wall he had seen the door set into. Someone was coming, he could hear the footsteps nearing the room. When the door opened, he maintained his glare.

The person who appeared behind the door was large and muscular, with deep indigo skin, which was heavily contrasted by the green and white trim and highlights of the Frieza Force armour he wore.

“Yeesh, friendly much?” the soldier commented, upon seeing the Saiyan’s face, “Don’t think you’re all hot for having some muscle, pal. I’ve dealt with ‘guests’ like you before.”

Broly huffed in a sort of angered amusement, his whole body giving a quick, small bounce as he smirked momentarily. This alien was of no threat to him, that much he could sense.

The soldier entered the room, revealing that he was holding a small tray of something that resembled food. He placed it down on the small table that had been in the room when Broly arrived. The stoic expression on the Saiyan’s face returned.  
“Where is Cheelai?”  
The words were less of a question, and more of a demand to know.

“Cheelai?” the soldier looked confused for a moment, “Oh, you must be talking about the little one they brought in with you. I’d definitely say she’s fine.”  
He was most definitely not speaking about her state of health, the words coming as a crude comment. Broly sneered at him.  
“Where is she?” he repeated himself, the crease between his brows deepening.

“What’s it matter to you? The soldier taunted, heading back to the door. Broly continued to bristly.

“I want to see her.”  
Another demand.

The purple-skinned alien hesitated for a moment, appearing to be thinking about the matter. He soon came to a conclusion.  
“Not my problem.”  
The door slid shut.


End file.
